Take a breath
by Rowana Renee
Summary: A little song I wrote for RA. The chorus is only used twice though XP Mentions blood and dying. OOH, so foul...should be rated R. Just kidding, of course.


So hopefully this will be a very emo poem. You can guess which charrie/book it's about . And yes, like all of my poems, it's meant to be a song and I'm singing it in my head right now. Think of the voices from Dragonforce, they sing it the best. Though Evanescence would do it nicely as well with my desired tune...hmmm...or Cascada...I can't decide exactly who would be best...not Daughtry...but maybe...ehhhhhh...ohhhhhhhh...Skillet/switchfoot, or Tenth Avenue North...maybe Iron Maiden...yeah...they have the right sound...yay...

* * *

Tie down the water in this open ended vessel.  
Hold back the tears that are threatening to spill.  
Don't look to the mourning, what you remember,  
By all that is within you, make tomorrow what you will.

If you wake upon the day when all is lost and barred,  
Just look back to yesterday, when you could see so far.  
You thought you owned it all, from sea to tallest mount,  
Forget yourself for now, and just return to what you found.

You are not what you seem, no you've never been so weak  
That you cannot stand, instead you're on your knees.  
You are not as you are, but rather what you'll be,  
Just close your eyes and forget it all, don't think of what you see.

Your blood is on the snow, your tears are in the ice,  
The brand that binds you to your fate still stings.  
But know, though right now it seems like all is lost,  
Suffering and fear are the only way to gain ones' wings.

Your object stolen, your terror found, in this land of hellish woe.  
In this land of ghosts and snow, you must think you can't go on.  
But if you'll wait, and become who you must be, and not who you are,  
You'll awake oneday and see, burning in the distance, a blazking, brand new dawn.

Take a breath, and find a new conviction.  
Take a breath, one moment for inquisistion.  
Take a breath, a while to shake the addiction.  
Take a breath, and step out of your confliction.  
Take a breath.

You're lost and you're alone, and you can't feel or even breathe.  
You don't know where you are, or even who you might be.  
You think of only one thing, you're one remaining need.  
What have you become? A slave more than ever? Don't you see?

You're confused and long for solace, but there's only one comfort now.  
You've only got yourself, and not even your shadow can be found.  
Yet you're the shadow of who you were, and will you ever move on from  
This thing that's in your life, this thing that you've become?

Open your eyes once more, for ransom, to see the light again.  
Close your mind to the pasts' regrets, open your heart to life once more.  
Close your eyes to what you've seen now, block the memories' return.  
Open your mind to new horizons, see what you've seen not long before.

Spring forth from the dark confines of steel traps set by the cruel.  
Shrink back, away from temptation, show the devil that you're no fool.  
Run to the waiting shadow, who's been there all this time.  
Push away all of the sadness, let them tell you it's just fine.

Don't turn away from the ones who'll guide you, or run from what you fear.  
Embrace the new strength inside you, replacing time lost, so dear.  
You can earase what happened to you, or forget what wrong you've endured,  
But you can create new bonds to hold you, and remember, be assured  
That there

Is a place that you'll come home to,  
Is a life that's not in vain,  
Are the people that you cherish,  
Is the life without past pain, so

Take a breath, remember how to live like everything's okay.  
Take a breath, it'll be hard at first, but take it just one step in just a day.  
Take a breath, you know that they won't know what to say.  
Take a breath, and know that you, _you_, have refound the light of day.

* * *

I'm not happy with the ending but...*Shrugs* I've been spontaniously writing poetry all week. And I had to do most of this with my mom in the room, my brother coming in and out, and my cat staring at me like I've gone insane XP Oh wait, I AM INSANE! Lol...just kidding...maybe...*Coughs* I need to go to bed before I lose it...more...NIGHTALLL! ^?^ 


End file.
